Message communication has become and continues to be one of the most prevalent uses of computing devices, such as personal computers, wireless phones, and so on. For example, users may communicate, one to another, through the use of email, i.e., electronic mail. Email employs standards and conventions for addressing and routing such that the email may be delivered across a network, such as the Internet, utilizing a plurality of devices. Thus, users may receive email from over a company intranet and even across the world using the Internet
The amount of email that is received by the user is ever increasing, however, and may consequently hinder the user's efficiency in dealing with each email. From work to personal use, for instance, users of email are increasingly exposed to larger and larger numbers of emails in a given day. Additionally, the user may not be able to readily differentiate between these different uses of email, and therefore not readily navigate to particular emails of interest. Further, these emails have ever increasing importance as users have come to trust and rely on email to receive a variety of content from bills to pictures of loved ones.